The Band of Rebels
by Swearqueen
Summary: Figuring out she is going to be in an arranged marriage, her parents restrictions, and trying to play the part of the 'good girl' has got Mai feeling more than like she's trapped. To give herself some freedom, Mai joins a band and sings about her life story. Just how far will she go, until her voice is heard?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hello anyone who reads this! I hope at least some of you read this, but if not, that's fine!

Anyways! This is my first fan fiction story! That being said, it probably sucks. It took a lot of my friends encouragement for me to put this up online and I am very scared to see what people think. Please go easy on me, but be honest!

Thank you! And please enjoy!

~SQ

* * *

•~•

Mai yawned as she woke up in her overly big room. She rubbed her slightly sleep filled eyes with the backs of her hand and took glances around her room, which had a nice soft pink, white, and evergreen colored theme throughout. Her window, which currently had light pink curtains covering the glass, didn't do much to stop the sliver of sunlight from getting in.

Mai looked over at the clock to her right, noting that the time was only 6:58 AM. She sighed and stretched her arms above her head.

'I _only got 5 hours of sleep_.' Mai thought as she began to replay the events of last night. The loud music, flashing lights, sweating bodies and screams were exciting her again. She could almost feel the guitar strings under her fingers and taste the lyrics on her tongue.

As she moved to climb out of her bed, which could easily fit four people, she removed the bun she had put her hair up in, to keep it from tangling. Just as she took her covers off of her and slid her legs off the side of the bed, there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in." Mai said starring expectantly at the cherry wood french doors to her room.

One opened and in stepped her best friend and head maid of the house, Ayako. Her black dress framed her hourglass body and rose just above her knee. Her red fiery hair, was probably the same color as her temper, if she had one.

Ayako began to scan the room till they rested on Mai's figure, or more precisely, her clothes. She was still in her night clothes at 7 in the morning. What a crime.

"Why are you not properly dressed?! You have to get going! You might be late!" Ayako screeched out with her hands on her hips.

Mai placed her hands over her ears trying to block out the noise. ' _It's too early for this_.' She thought.

"Ayako, relax. Its Saturday, I don't have school today." Mai said, removing her hands, hoping her friend would not yell any longer.

Ayako's face turned red almost matching her hair. She crossed her arms and stuck up her nose. "I knew that!" She yelled again making Mai wince. "You still have to get dressed and you can't forget! The Davis' are going to be joining us for dinner tonight." She said matter-of-factly.

Mai grimaced. "How could I forget?" She started. "Gene wouldn't shut up about it at school yesterday. I swear half my class knows, and all Oliver did was sit in his desk, read a book and allow Gene to further talk about how we will get to 'sit and eat together!'" Mai repeated his words with a bittersweet, upbeat attitude.

Mai had known the twins her whole life. Heck, you could even say she was raised with them. All three of them were stuck to each other like glue, not that any of them minded.

The twins were identical. Both had midnight blue eyes, pale skin, and black hair, which only added to their beauty. Gene liked to smile and laugh, while Oliver liked to glare and smirk. Gene was like a brother to Mai. He was always there to encourage and help when the time called for it. Oliver or Naru as Mai liked to call him, because of his narcissistic personality, did the same, but showed it in different ways. Less emotional attached ways. To Mai, Naru was anything but a brother. Mai had fallen deeply in love with him.

She sighed as Ayako grinned. "Thinking about Romeo, are we?" Ayako joked. A nice smirk playing on her lips. "Do it later Juliet! You have to get dressed and go downstairs to eat something. Your parents are down there waiting for you." Ayako turned away from Mai and stared towards the door exiting the room.

Mai slowly got off the bed and walked towards her window. Drawing the curtains back, she winced at the sudden exposure to the sunlight, but it died as quickly as it came. She was now taking in the view of what her room overlooked. Her mother's garden, was currently in full bloom. The gazebo and the big pond next to it was Mai's favorite spot. She loved the quiet and the koi fish that swam about.

"I guess I should get ready." Mai said somewhat excited to see the twins today. Even though they see each other at school and take dance lessons together after school as well.

Mai looked through her walk-in closet and picked out a nice white, high necked, short sleeved dress. She grabbed a pair of white flats along with mid-thigh white socks and put her complete outfit on the bed.

"Shower first!" Mai said, talking to no one in particularly.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I am so happy that it wasn't a complete failure and waste of time! ＼(^o^)／

Personally, I think that my first chapter went rather well and I am prepared to go into the rest of the story with confidence in my writing skill (However much I have...)!

Thank you for reading and please enjoy the next chapter!

~SQ

* * *

•~•

Naru's POV:

"Oliver! Get up!" A loud and irritating voice decided to bless my being with its presence. "Todays the day!"

 _'Why is his voice so loud?'_ I thought.

Gene had been trying to get me up out of bed for the past hour. I allowed one of my eyes to lazily open.

"What, pray tell, is so special about today?" I growled out, still silently refusing to get up.

Gene grinned; his eyes had that familiar twinkle of mischief. _'Oh, no. That's never a good sign.'_ I thought groaning and rolling over onto my stomach.

"Why brother," Gene started. "This is the day we go Mai's house! I thought you would be excited." Gene said grinning innocently. I could practically see the devil horns on his head.

But he was right; this is the day we go over to Mai's house for dinner. Our parents have been planning this for weeks. I felt a weird flutter in my chest. I slowly pushed myself up from my bed and made my way to my dresser.

"Aw! You're so cute!" Gene said still unsurprisingly talking. "All I had to do was mention our cute little friend and up you came!"

In truth, I was really happy we would be getting to see her, not that I would tell anyone else that. However I could not stand the feeling in my gut, that said things would change, and not for the better.

"No you idiot," I said pulling out a pair of black slacks. "I am getting up because the next person, who walks through that door, will be Mother and I am not too keen on listening to what she has to say if I am not awake and dressed." I covered up the little lie while also keeping my face emotionless and my tone irritated.

I just finished pulling out my day time outfit when A maid knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Sir Oliver and Eugene." She said bowing after she opened the door. "I just wanted to inform you two that breakfast is being served in the dining hall. Your parents requested your presence." She said still bowing.

Gene sighed and rubbed the back of his neck."I'll just go back downstairs with you. But you can tell them that Noll, will be down shortly." Gene said.

"Yes, sir." The maid straightened up and opened the door for Gene.

"Well brother! I shall see you downstairs then!" Gene said loudly as he walked out with the maid.

I sighed. _'Why is it always me that deals with him?'_ I grabbed my things and entered the bathroom.

 _'So much for a quiet morning.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Once again, thank you for the reviews! I appreciate all the commentary! Sorry my last chapter was so short; however I write each chapter until I think it's a good point to stop.

I am also sorry that this chapter was not updated yesterday! I was so tired I actually passed out while I was writing this!

But enough of that! Let's continue!

~SQ

* * *

•~•

Mai's POV:

I had just walked out of the shower and had put on my outfit which, if I do say so myself, I look rather good in. By the time I finished fixing my hair into a braided crown, I could smell breakfast.

I made my way down stairs and into a huge kitchen. Mother was bustling around fixing breakfast, while father was sitting at the table drinking coffee and watching my mother.

I eyed my mother suspiciously as I slowly sat at the table.

"Mother," I said carefully. "What are you doing?" I asked still wondering why the chef was not cooking.

Mother turned towards me and came closer, putting a plate full of eggs, bacon and some toast in front of me.

"Well," my mother began. "Kate is home sick today. You know what that means!" I swore my mother's eyes were practically stars. Her strawberry blond hair bounced with her in every step she took.

As my mother was doing this, I remembered to keep my back straight and my shoulders back when I ate my breakfast. My father had been throwing the glances in my direction to see how my posture was. Unfortunately he wasn't too good at observing me secretly.

My second grade instructor's words came back to me at this time.

 _'Take a small piece of food, chew slowly. Swallow, wipe mouth, cut next piece, and repeat.'_

I swallowed before I spoke. "What does that mean?" I asked genuinely confused as my head tilted to the side a little. Mother came over to me and kissed my head.

"You're so cute Mai! It means that the baby is healthy!" She said smiling.

Kate was our kitchen head chef. She was a very open person and tended to be a loud, but was all the same nice.

She had recently just gotten married to a nice English man. He had met with her when my father had a business meeting with him. She was now two and a half months pregnant and was extremely happy. However, she got sick very quickly and I guess this was the worst yet for her to not come into work.

The saying that my mother says is something like, if the soon-to-be mother is sick, then the baby is healthy... Or something like that.

My mother brought me in to a tight embrace, pulling me out of my chair. I was slowly losing air.

"Modaka, don't kill our daughter." My father said, staring at mother over his coffee cup.

Mother pouted. "Lin! Don't tell me what to do or so help me, you will wear that coffee!" Mother started to screech as she pulled me tighter. At that point, I started to gasp out.

"Whoops. Sorry sweetie!" Mother let me go and I quickly dropped back into my chair, trying to regain my breath.

I continue to eat, taking small bites and making sure to be 'prim and proper' as my mother says. I paused and maturing to look up at my father.

"So, who is all going to be coming to dinner tonight father?" I asked, setting my silver down and putting my hands in my lap.

He looked up to me and smiled gently. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Davis are coming over with her two sons, but I'm sure you already knew that." He said. "I do believe that one of their servants is going to be coming over as well." Taking a sip of the dark black liquid his wife for graciously poured in.

My eyes narrowed. I know he was lying. I'm no idiot, I went with him when he hands out the invitations, and we had two invitations. One for the Davis' and one for some other family... But who?

I cleared my throat, catching his attention. "Who else is going to be coming over?" I questioned, keeping my face blank and my voice firm.

My father chuckled under his breath. "My tricks never did work on you." He said. "You got me. Yes, there is another family coming over. The James' are going to be coming over as well." He said, looking relatively nervous.

Mother came over and sat on father's knee. "Yep! So you will get to talk with William too!" She said grinning.

Then it hit me.

The planned dinner. The invitations and all the talk at school about 'coming of age' in your family.

 _'An arranged marriage...'_ I thought.

You know that feeling you get when you take a pill dry and it gets stuck in your throat? Yeah, that's what it feels like now.

I slowly nodded and my parents decided to have their own conversation.

I only knew of William at school, and we seldom spoke. He was almost 18, one year older than me, had green eyes and silver hair. A rare breed, that one. Sure, i will admit, he is rather handsome. But the twins won a beauty contest any day.

Apparently the word around school is that William, can be very controlling, strict and most of all, likes to be in charge. He was the president of honors club at school and was always trying to look for ways to build up his ego. Whether it be having relations with the prettiest girl or having the most money. He wanted it all.

I finished up the rest of my breakfast and politely excused myself.

Making my way to the hallway I moved as quickly as possible, weaving through butlers and maids. Thoughts ran through my head, convincing myself that this was indeed reality. I started to run.

 _'I remember the list! I know she's there!'_ I thought, ignoring the looks i got from the servants.

I burst through the library doors and let them unceremoniously slam behind me, leaving a short echo in the vast emptiness of knowledge.

As i moved away from the doors I walked further into the expansion of history and life. Stories filled with sorrow and death. Fairytales creating new worlds and happily ever after.

"Ayako! Where are you?" I whispered harshly.

A red set of hair peeked around some bookshelves.

"What?!" She whispered back now coming closer, duster in hand.

I took this small moment of silence, to thank the heavens; I remember she was on library duty today.

"I think they are going to do it!" I said, tears filling my eyes.

Ayako pushed me towards a leather lounge chair, sitting orderly in front of the huge brick fire place.

"Who? Do what, honey?!" She quickly demanded.

I took a shaky breath. "It's an arranged marriage. I know it!" I said trying to stop the tears.

My parents, or more specifically my father, we're always strict and dignified people. I was just a kid, my father refused to let me play with any of the other kids. Said they were too loud and I should not be around such wild children.

To my only saving grace, Naru and Gene were exceptions. Gene knew his limits and Naru seldom spoke. They were my only social interactions for seven years; tell my mother finally convinced my father to let me go to Gene and Naru's private school, instead of being home schooled. It took a lot of pleading and tears, courtesy of me, to let that happen. I was just so fed up with sitting at home and learning day after day. Then when a day at home school ended, I got to go to more private lessons on proper etiquette. How to speak like a lady, eat like one, sit up like one, stand, look, act, smile, walk- pretty much everything, like a lady.

She grabbed my shaking hands and shook her head. "They can't just do this to you... Can they?" She asked.

I looked down into my lap. "They can, I'm only 17. They can do whatever they want. I'm still their daughter." I said quickly, as I angrily wiped a tear away.

Ayako got up. "Well, how about I casually ask them. Ok? I won't mention this conversation." She said smiling softly towards me.

I looked up towards her. "That might work! We can try it!" I said, feeling the familiar spark returning.

She nodded her head. "Don't worry, you can count on me!" She yelled out into the open.

 _'Oh Ayako... We are still in a library.'_

The librarian, we had working today to help organize books turned and glared at us. After harshly shushing Ayako she went back to stacking books.

Ayako shrunk back down as I couldn't help but giggle at her forgetfulness.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Thank you for any reviews. However, I would like a little more. They don't have to be long! Just short things, like how I'm doing and if there's something you want to recommend anything to be put into the story, please tell me!

Sorry if this took a while to update, but I edit each story 3 times.

Let's continue!

* * *

•~•

Naru's POV:

I had just gotten done with my shower and he proceeded my way down into the kitchen when Gene decided to be there.

"All cleaned are we?" Gene said mischievously while grinning like a fool.

I kept a straight face and walked further into the kitchen. Mother, father and Gene were already sitting eating their breakfast.

I sat down and a plate of food was sent in front of me. My mother and father stopped eating and look towards my brother and I.

"B-boys, we just wanted to explain that this dinner, won't be like the others." My mother said. Gene and I stopped eating and put on a serious face.

"What is it?" Gene asks voicing the same question I had.

"Well, it won't just be our family and the Taniyama's. They are having the James' there as well." My father said shifting he eyes between Gene and I.

 _'Why are they coming over?'_ I thought, not realizing Gene had heard my thoughts.

 _'You don't think her parents actually...'_ Gene thought back to me.

My face went hard and I got up, my chair moving underneath. I turned and walked out of the kitchen, looking calm on the outside of the fiery anger on the inside.

I made my way down the hall and ignoring the familiar tugging on my mind. Gene was, clearly, trying to talk to me.

I walked into my room and into the bathroom, slamming the door.

 _'What if it really is an arranged marriage?! What if she doesn't know?!'_ I growled as millions of other thoughts passed through my head. _'How could her parents do that to her?'_

I didn't realize the banging on the door until it burst open.

"Noll, what the hell?!" Gene yelled. "You can't scare mother and father like that!" He roughly grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him.

"Gene," I started. "If this is what I think it is… and she doesn't know… We can't let them hide her in the dark forever." I muttered quietly. "It isn't fair."

Gene looked at me with understanding. "I know what you mean. I care about her too." He said removing his hands and allowing one to go through his hair.

I cross my arms and scoffed. "Who said I cared for her?" I asked glaring holes into his face.

Gene smiled. "You can try all you want!" He said smacking my shoulder. "There's nothing you can hide from me, dear brother." Gene said leading me out of the bathroom. I glared at the hand that was still on my shoulder.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" I asked as I slowly pushed his hand off of me.

Gene ran ahead of me a bit. He then turned and faced me. "I think you should talk to her about it." Gene said smiling with a sincere look. "Mai trusts you."

I studied Gene and shifted my weight. "Sure, I guess I can talk to her." I said keeping my face relaxed. I ignored the butterflies in my stomach.

Gene grinned. "Of course you will!" He then let his grin disappear in a dangerous look of anger. I was taken aback, but kept my face straight. "Naru," He kept his tone dangerous and came closer towards me. I slowly took a step back. "Do not," He took another step. "Let this," Another. "Piece of shit," He was now in my bubble. "Take my sister," He was now in my face. "Away." He growled out each word, each letter, with an increasing level of death and hate.

My face showed a little shock. Gene never used poor language, unless he was truly angry. His eyes were dark and he didn't seem too happy.

Gene held onto my shoulders. He looked me dead in the eyes. "I'm not joking. If you can't convince her parents, then I will step in." He said creepily smiling. "Now, we don't want that… Do we?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

In order to live a full and hopefully less painful life, I nodded my head obediently.

"Good!" He let go of my shoulders and started to walk down halls still talking. "Now, I am assuming if Mai knows about this, she would be on the verge of tears. So I suggest we go over to her house early and talk to her, or in the very least distract her." He said suddenly stopping and was holding his chin with the palm of his hand in a thinking pose.

I stopped next to him. "Let's ask John if he will drive us down. He knows how to keep secrets." I finished, continuing down the hallway. Gene pranced after me.

"Wait up little brother!" He shouted.

I clenched my jaw. _'By one minute! The doctors couldn't move any faster?!'_


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Hi readers! Sorry for the long break! It will never happen again, promise! I have just been stressed and very depressed for a while… eh… don't think too much about it! It's not that important. I'm ok now and I'm still smiling!

Anyway! I really need some more reviews to know how things are going with the story and if you (the readers) like it so far. I am trying not to be too pushy about it, but it's nice to know people don't hate what I wright… Ya know?

Special thanks to all the people who favorited or followed or reviewed!

Thanks a bunch!

I also realized, I was not doing a disclaimer. However, I think its obvious I own nothing but the characters I made up... so this is going to be the one time I am saying it.

~SQ

* * *

Ayako POV:

After I was finished cleaning the library, I got Mai's homework all ready, organized and set up on one of the tables on the second floor of the library. Considering she has school on Monday and she always panics on Sunday about not doing it, I figured now would be a good time to get it out of the way. I had finished setting it all up and set off to find where ever the heck Mai had ran off to.

About 18 minutes later, I found her sitting on a leather chair reading one of her favored books, _Red Queen._

' _I swear, she has read that book more than one hundred times.'_

I smiled and approached her slowly, so I do not scare her.

"Excuse me," Mai looked up from her book. "Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to inform you that I took the liberty of setting up a suitable work area, for you to do your homework." I said pointing in the direction of the neat space, knowing very well in a short time it would be ruined.

Mai smiled. "You didn't have to do that!" she said hopping out of the chair and placing her now marked book on the small end table on the right side of the chair. "Thank you for doing that anyway! I actually didn't even think of my homework…" Mai said sheepishly. She then walked over to the table and sat down, starting on her work. I smiled and turned away from her.

' _Time to start on some work of my own._ ' I thought making my way down the stairs and then out the library doors into the hallway. I took off down the hallways; my high heels were the only noise that kept me company. My destination, the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen, I picked up the kettle and the jar full of tea leaves. I worked quickly, filling the kettle full of water, starting the stove and setting it on the stove.

While waiting for the water to boil, I grabbed a nice metal tray, two porcelain cups, two cup plates, a tea pot and a medium plate. Getting the tea leaves in a strainer and setting it on the top of the tea pot, I allowed my thoughts to drift while I waited.

I started thinking about the rumors that the other servants were talking about. Every servant loves Mai. She's the least demanding of the house hold, and always picks up after herself. She's sweet and pleasant to be around. No one wants to see her get hurt any more than she has been. So when they overheard Lin and Modoka talking about the arranged marriage it worried all of us.

I sighed. _'Arranged marriage, huh? I really hope that the rumors are just that, rumors. Mai's been through enough.'_

The kettle started screaming for attention and my thoughts were steamed away.

I shut the stove off, putting an end to the accursed screaming and started to slowly pour the scolding water over the tea leaves. Soon after, the pot started to fill with tan water. I put the lid on it and placed it on the tray next to the cups and the small plates they were sitting on.

Grabbing the medium plate, I walked over to the cupboard and opened it, taking out some of Lin's favorite cookies.

 _'A little bit of sweets never hurt anyone… why does it seem like I'm bribing him…?'_ I thought as I produced five cookies out of the package and onto the plate.

I set the plate full of cookies onto the tray and quickly disposed of the used tea leaves before I grabbed the tray. I left the kitchen and made my way to Lin's office.

As I approached the door, I skillfully balanced the tray in one hand before knocking on the door.

I heard shushing and whispers, and then a quick "Come in!" courtesy of Modoka.

I promptly opened the door and set the tray down on the coffee table. "Good afternoon, sorry for the intrusion, but I have brought you both your afternoon tea." I said straightening out my back looking towards Lin and Modoka. I looked around. Lin's office was very spacious. In front of his desk there were two lounge looking chairs. Near the door there was a long coffee table with two couches on either side.

Modoka stood up from the chair she was sitting on and came closer to one of the two couches, near to where I was standing.

"Oh lovely!" she said. "I would love a cup! What about you, dear?" she asked her husband as I poured her a cup.

Lin got up out of his desk chair and came closer to Modoka and I. When Lin finally sat down on the couch next to Modoka, I handed him his cup full of tea and added two of the five cookies to the small plate around the perimeter of the cup.

After he took his cup, I moved to the other couch, sat down and looked to the two of them.

"Please excuse me for being rude, but could I ask you both some questions?" I asked politely.

"You mean after that one, of course!" Modoka said. "You're practically family! Ask away." She waited patiently for my response while Lin just sipped his tea.

I just twiddled my thumbs. "Well, um, it's about Mai" I hesitated, hoping they wouldn't just shut me down. i sucked it up and sighed. "What's the deal with this dinner? I get the feeling that this is not a normal get together. And all the rumors… No one knows what to believe." I said, finally letting my desperation of the matter take hold. Before getting fired on the spot I quickly added. "Not to be rude! You don't have to answer."

Modoka shook her head and Lin glared at me. Modoka noticed my uneasiness and leaned to her side and quickly intertwined Lin and her fingers. She held them tightly and kept her gaze locked onto them as she spoke.

"We think it's for the best… if she… spreads her wings and is finally happy…" she said trailing off. Tears soon filled her eye and Lin took it as his que to take over.

"In approximately one year and three months, Mai will be wed to William and they will be moving to the Taniyama Family second mansion, in Japan, where Mai was adopted." He said no hesitation, no emotion, and no argument.

I stared at him in shock.

He stood up suddenly and left the room.

Modoka quickly turned to me. "Please ignore his attitude! He hates this as much as we do!" she sighed and looked down to her shaking hands. "He just doesn't know how to show his emotions…" she sighed again.

"So, it's true?" I asked, wishing this is just some cruel joke.

Modoka nodded.

She looked at me, tears going down her face. "Ayako," she started. "I love Mai so much, Lin and I both do, but no matter what we buy or say she just gets more unattached." She said her usually happy voice replaced with sorrow. i looked down a little uncomfortable, not being used to Modoka showing any sadness. "Ayako," I looked up at her again. " **Please.** Can you promise me something?" she said reaching across the table and taking my hands in hers.

I nodded unsure of what she was going to say.

Modoka smiled gratefully. "She talks to you- trusts you. _Please!"_ She begged. "Just be there for her. Help her when she's lost and try to guide her." She said more tears cascaded down her face.

I felt my own tears going down my face as my eyes got wider. "I cannot keep that promise." I said. "What you are asking me to do is borderline parenting. You are Mai's true mother, a-"

Modoka interrupted me.

"That's not true! I'm not a real moth-"

" **Stop. Right. There**." I said my voice firm and unmoving. "You are who she looks up to, who she trusts and loves. No matter what any adoption paper says." Modoka looked down. "I cannot promise you all of that... But I will always be there for her." I finished with a smile and a soft tone.

Modoka looked up at me and gave me a watery smile as she jumped up and hugged me.

"Thank you so much." She said.

I was about to reply when she let go of me and the doors opened reviling a very sour looking Lin.

Modoka and I looked at him with curiosity.

"What's got you in a tizzy?" Modoka asked voicing the same question I had.

He sighed and walked past us to the desk chair and sat down.

"It's that twin." He said pinching the bridge between his nose.

Modoka jumped up and squealed. "Oh! Are the twins here?! I just adore Martin and Luella's Kid's! Gene is such a sweetheart! They both are, although, Oliver hardly speaks." She mused aloud. She ran up to Lin and kissed his cheek. "Ayako and I are going to go say 'hi'!" She said as she pulled me out of the room.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Next update: Sunday 9, 2015.**

 **~SQ**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Hey everyone! Back again for another chapter! Sorry I moved from updating every day to every week. For some reason, I have just been busier during the summer than the school year.

Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! However, this next chapter is more on the lighter side and I had absolute fun writing it! So… enjoy!

~SQ

* * *

Mai POV:

I was working on my math homework, when the two idiots decided to annoy me.

' _Okay, so if I multiply this by that, then I get 121… But-'_ My thoughts were cut off as the library doors flew open.

"Wow! Look at all the books!" I heard Gene exclaim through the vast openness of the library. "It's like a Gene nightmare and an Oliver dream!" I could just hear the amusement in his voice, even if I couldn't see him.

' _Why is he so god darn loud sometimes…?'_

"It's a mystery you have amazing grades, when the only book you have ever picked up, is a picture book." Naru told him.

I looked over in their direction, which was below me.

"Did that butler tell us the right thing?! What if she's not here?" Gene said pouting.

' _So, they're looking for me.'_ I grimaced and tried to use my math book as camouflage while still watching them.

Naru shrugged and stuffed his hands in his trench coat pockets. "She's an idiot." He said plainly. "She can't be that hard to find." He finished in a cocky attitude.

I couldn't hold back anymore. "What?!" I screeched, getting up from my chair, setting my book down and coming closer to the balcony. "You're the idiot, Naru!" I picked up the nearest book I could find on the shelf and threw it at him.

Naru skillfully dodged the object, his hands still in his pockets.

Gene's eyes shined. "Mai!" I swear there was glitter falling from his eyes. "There you are!" He said staring at me from the bottom of the balcony.

I was breathing heavily. "What the heck are you two doing here?!" I was to confused and angry at Naru, no, everyone, that I didn't realized I had yelled at them.

I saw the two flinch a little and then Gene grinned. "Oh, well," He slung his arm around Naru. "My sweet brother wanted to see you!" he said patting his shoulders.

I blushed. _'Naru wanted to… No,'_ I shook my head of the thought. _'I'm just being naive._ ' I pushed down my blush and moved away from the balcony.

"You two should go. I have to finish my homework." I'm not exactly sure how I got so good at lying, but it sounded like I was telling the truth. Although they couldn't see me, I knew they could tell I was sad.

I could hear them both walk up the stairs. The next thing I know I'm ripped away from my homework and pulled into a familiar embrace.

"Shut up. Your homework is not that important and quite honestly, I'm surprised you can even do it." Naru whispered into my ear as my head rested on his shoulder.

Naru has only ever showed emotion and comfort around Gene and I. Sure, I have hugged him, all of them were forced of course, but he rarely hugged me back or on his own accord. Once he actually kissed me. Nothing big, just a peck on the cheek.

We were in Junior high. He had found me crying outside the school behind the huge cherry blossom tree we had. All because the girls in my class called me names and ignored me. They were angry and jealous that the twins only talked and hung around me.

Earlier that day, I had been avoiding the two like the plague, until lunch came around and they went looking for me. I took the liberty, in escaping to the comforting spring air outside only to cry despite the comfort.

Naru found me before Gene did. He let me cry on his shoulder after I had told him what happened. He gave me a hug, kissed me on the cheek and while I was still trying to recover over the shock, smiled at me and told me everything would be okay.

The moment was probably the best moment in my life but also the shortest. I must have been so stressed out about the stupid rumors and bullying because when Naru and I stood up, I was so dizzy with a fever that he had to practically, carry me. Naru called Gene on his cell and told him he was taking me to the nurse's office after filling him on what happened. Gene said something about class starting again soon and that he would grab our homework.

While Naru walked me down to the nurse's office, Gene had a 'talk' with the girls that were bullying me. I didn't think it would work, but the next day they all apologized and kept a generous distance away from me. He never really did tell me what he said, but that's beyond the point.

I sunk more into Naru and slowly wrapped my arms around him. Gene came up to us and wrapped his arms around Naru and I for a very tight group hug.

"You can't leave me out!" he said faking tears.

I laughed softly and I could feel Naru chuckle a bit. The three of us pulled away and I wiped away a little tear.

"Thanks you two… I needed that." I said happily. We all sat at the table and I began on my homework. Naru grabbed my textbook that I was holding and began to look at it with a calculating stare.

"Hey!" I squealed out and reached for it. Naru raised his hand with the book so that it was just out of my reach. While I was distracted, Gene took my note book.

"You're taking Advanced Placement classes?" Gene asked.

I shook my head while snatching my notebook back. "I am, but I never wanted to." Naru lowered the book while I was talking and I took the open opportunity to grab it. I started to work again before I proceeded. "My father made me." My fingers unconsciously clenched tighter around my mechanical pencil. "But whatever! I have been getting perfect marks since the beginning!" I grinned and Gene gave a halfhearted smile.

"I knew you weren't that stupid! You just act like it!" He said laughing.

I pouted. "You two are so mean to me." I started the pretend to wipe tears off my cheeks.

Naru sighed and glared at Gene. In response to the threat, he held his hands up in surrender.

"We will make it up to you." Naru said turning back to me and my crocodile tears.

"We will?" Gene whispered quietly.

"Yes." He replied coldly. "We will."

I smiled. "Okay, can you help me with my homework?" I asked. I didn't really need their help and I think they knew that as well, but I liked having them around me, their…presence, helps.

Naru was about half way through explaining one of the problems, when the library doors opened up. I craned my neck to see my father looking around and once he saw my face he made his way up the stairs. Thankfully, that gave me enough time to fix my posture, which did not go unnoticed by the twins.

"Hello father," I said. "Did you need something?" I questioned innocently.

He shook his head. "No just making sure I knew where you were." It's strange for some reason his eyes held an unfamiliar emotion, guilt maybe.

I shook off the thought and smiled. "Well, you found me. I'm just finishing up my homework, with a little help of course." I said gesturing to Naru and Gene.

Gene grinned mischievously and Naru scoffed and muttered something about, 'A little help?', which got him a kick to the leg.

"Why, uncle Lin!" Gene exclaimed standing up from his chair. "It's so great to see you again!" Gene gushed dramatically. He practically ran up and shook his hand.

My father grimaced. "Hello Eugene. It's… nice to see you too." He replied, slowly shaking his hand back.

Gene ended his gushing and went to sit back down. Naru lifted his gaze out of the book he was reading, which he picked up god knows when, and nodded toward father who nodded back.

"Oliver." Father stated as if talking to a client.

"Lin." Naru said back much colder.

Gene and I sweat dropped as we watched as the two sit there and exchanged silent words.

Gene snickered. "It's like they're talking through their eyes!" He whispered to me.

I started to laugh which drew the attention of the two stoic men. Feeling all their eyes on me I slowly stopped laughing and cleared my throat.

"Well sweetheart, I'm glad you're keeping on top of your studies." Father said turning to leave. "I should probably get back to your mother. Good day."

' _It almost was.'_ I thought bitterly.

With that said my father took his leave and I sighed. Gene laughed, Naru was silent.

"I always love running into uncle Lin!" Gene said putting his elbows in his hands and his head in his hands.

I laughed a little. "You know," I said picking up the book again. "He hates it when you call him that."

A grin broke out on his face. "All the more reason, to keep saying it."

* * *

Another note:

Sorry if this took a while… I had just recently started watching a TV show called Supernatural! If any of you guys have seen or heard of this show, it's really good. Anyways, I was watching the funniest episode, thus far! Season 2 Episode 15 Tall Tales, I could not stop laughing!

Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!

~SQ


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Hello there! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I wanted to personally thank, Anime-freak-otaku01, foxchick1 and Oliver E.C. Davis, for all the reviews! However, before I get too much into this story, I wanted to ask you guys, the readers, if there are any songs you think Mai should sing! I have no preference, and all the songs I have chosen for her thus far are all ones I personally connect with and I really think the lyrics coordinates well with her and the events going on in her life currently.

Thanks so much!

~SQ

* * *

Gene POV:

Mai had just finished her homework and Noll was at the end of the line with helping her. (Not that she needed it.) She was clearing off the table, putting all her notebooks and textbook's away into her backpack and on the shelves. She sighed as she continued to struggle with some books to be put back on the shelf and, like always, didn't ask for help.

I got up to put away a small book and tried to make it look like I was busy while I secretly watched Noll. He sighed, shut the book he was reading and walked over to the struggling Mai. Being, oh so casual, he lifted the books up as if nothing and placed them delicately on the shelf in the correct places.

I watched as Mai's face broke out into a smile with a nice blush along her cheeks as she massaged her aching shoulders.

"Thanks' so much Naru!" She said happily.

Noll finished putting the last book away when she said that and turned to her. He sighed.

"You're quite welcome." He said with a bored tone. What Mai didn't notice was the slight tint of color on his cheeks.

' _Probably because he has one all the time when he's around her…'_ I thought as I sat back down where Mai and Noll were sitting. I chuckled. Mai looked at me funny while Noll looked up from his now re-opened book and raised an eyebrow.

"Just what, exactly, is so funny?" Mai questioned cutely.

I smirked and leaned closer to her while she leaned back a little but not enough for me to stop. My mouth was next to her ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I whispered as she started to blush in embarrassment.

My brother clearly did not like how close I was to her, judging by the force of his book slamming catching Mai's attention immediately. Slowly, I turned my head towards Noll.

"Yes dear brother, do you have something to say?" I said suggestively.

Noll glared at me and was about to reply when the library doors burst open and in stepped Modoka and Ayako. I walked over to the balcony to see them both.

"Oh Modoka!" I said rushing down the stairs. "It's been far too long." I ran up to her and hugged her. She had always been like an aunt to me and it, honestly, had been far too long since I last saw her. I released Modoka and she smiled.

"It's good to see you too!" she said as Ayako scoffed.

"What? You got something to say Ayako?" I questioned crossing my arms and pouting.

She put her hands on her hips and wore a calm look. "Actually, yes." She said matter of factly. "You two saw each other last week. I don't know why you are hugging each other like it's been ten years." Ayako said now crossing her arms.

I huffed and stuck up my nose. "You're just jealous you didn't get a hug."

I watched as Ayako's face turned into anger. "Why you-" She said threateningly with her nails pointed towards me like talons.

I bravely cowered behind Modoka before Mai and Noll came down the stairs.

"Mother, Ayako, good afternoon." Mai said as she strained her voice. Noll and I looked over and watched as she forced a smile.

Modoka didn't notice. "Hi sweetie!" She ran over to Mai and hugged her. "Did you finish all your homework?" She questioned, her head resting on top of Mai's.

Mai looked up to her mother but made no attempt to hug her back. "Yes," she said. "It's all finished and ready to go on Monday." She finished, stepping away from Modoka after she had released her.

Noll stood next to Mai. "Hello again, Modoka." He said in a bored tone. "Unfortunately, we have come rather early. I hope you do not mind."

Mai slapped his arm. "What do you mean unfortunately? You chose to come!" she hissed.

Noll glared at her while Modoka took his hand.

"Well I am so happy that you are here!" She then took my hand. "Both of you are family friends and are welcome whenever!" She said with little tears in her eyes.

I turned all my attention to her. "Why, thank you! _WE_ think the exact same thing about you!" I said turning to my brother and seeing the sincere look in his eyes.

Modoka grinned and started to chuckle. The mahogany grandfather clock next to the doors started to ding as it indicated the time. Hearing this Modoka jumped into action.

"Oh, my!" She exclaimed eyeing the clock. "It's already one o'clock and the dinner starts at five!" she turned and darted out the door running down the hallways, shouting, "Sorry boys! We'll have to talk later! Love you all!" She dodged maids and butlers while Noll and I watched her go.

"Bye-bye, I guess?" I said smiling. Suddenly an idea struck me. "Hey! Let's all go outside, to the koi pond!" I jumped up and down so excited to see the fish I named and how big he has grown.

Everyone agreed to go and I thought back to when we first met the fish.

On the day Modoka got the pond built, she was also getting a nice selection of fish to go in it. Us twins, at the time, only being 5 and Mai being 4, we were thrilled to have the authority to name something.

I chose a green colored one and named him Aaric, Noll chose a black one which he named Kuro.

' _Stupid brother of mine… picking out a black fish and naming him 'black'… I just don't get him sometimes.'_

Mai, being the overly cute and innocent person she is, she chose a white one with green and black patches. She named him Kazoku. When asked why she chose that name, her response was "The white color is me, the green is Gene and the black is Naru! We are all going to be together forever!" Of course when she said that it was before any of this madness started.

Noll and I were walking down the hall way, while Ayako and Mai stopped to talk about something. I turned the corner and Noll quickly stopped me.

"What's up? I thought we were going to go outside?" I said confused as to why he was stopping me.

He didn't say anything. Just put his index finger to his lips, a good indication for me to shut up. He put his back on the wall closest to the corner, crossed his arms, closed his eyes and waited. I stood next to him, way less stealthy then he was and waited.

"So?" Mai's desperate voice cut across the silence, like a whip across skin. "What happened? What did they say? Please tell me it's just a dream." I could tell by her voice, that she was about to cry. Again.

I heard Ayako sigh. "I wish I could."

Mai gasped. "So it's…true." If she wasn't crying yet, it was only a matter of time.

"I know." Ayako said, her voice raising a little. "Your father said in a year and three months. That's when the wedding happens… and then…" she trailed off.

' _AND THEN!'_ I mentally screeched. _'WHAT!?'_

Noll's eyes snapped open and he glared at me.

' _Whoops!'_ I thought. _'Didn't know the link was open… ha ha…'_ I put up a barrier and Noll shut his eyes again, slowly.

"And then… What, Ayako?" Mai said panic evident in her voice but you could tell she was trying to stay calm.

"He's having you move to the second mansion, in Japan." She said grimly.

Noll's eyes snapped open and all the color drained from my face.

"Wha…what?" Mai said weakly. "He's going to get rid of me…?" My heart clenched at her words.

"No!" Ayako quickly tried to dismiss her thoughts. "Your mother said it was to help spread your wings and fly-" she was cut off.

"How can I fly," she gasped out. "When my wings are constantly being cut?" I could hear Mai sobbing. "My parents are keeping me in chains, Ayako. I am not strong enough to break them, so I work against them. Little by little. That's why I sneak out…you know why I…uh." She sighed. I heard her sniff and take a deep breath. "Let's get going. I'm sure the twins wouldn't appreciate us being so long… or at least Naru doesn't." She giggled and I turned to look up at him. I froze.

' _Oh bloody hell.'_

Noll's jaw was clenched shut; his fists were clenched so tight that there was blood running down his knuckles. And his eyes. Blood thirsty, cold and dark. He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me outside just before Mai and Ayako could see us.

* * *

If you have not read the Authors note at the top, I suggest you do! If anyone has ideas for what I am asking for at the top Please leave a review or PM me!

Thank you!

~SQ


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Hey! Sorry, sorry, sorry! For not updating sooner! I had school starting up and I know, its everyone's excuse for not updating, but it is the truth! I am also going to be starting a new story and will hopefully figure out a good summary for it tomorrow so I can get the first chapter up and going!

This next chapter ends a cliff hanger, so if you don't like these, wait a little longer for the next chapter!

Anyway! Thank you for being patient with me and waiting! I will push myself to keep updating sooner! Talk later! Enjoy sooner!

~SQ

* * *

Mai's POV:

Ayako and I had just gotten outside and were looking around for the twins; we spotted them underneath the gazebo. They were both staring into the pond and while Gene seemed a bit upset, Naru looked down right pissed.

 _'I wonder if one of the fish splashed water on him.'_ I thought.

As we made our way over to them I noticed that they were talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could see Naru's lips move and then I saw Gene's move in reply. Ayako stopped me from getting closer.

"I'm going to go help Modoka. Please, try to stay in one spot." She said as she placed her hand on my shoulder and quickly rushed to help my mother.

I sighed. _'So much for wanting to sneak past the guard and the gates.'_

I walked back toward the twins as there conversation ended.

"Okay, you two!" I said excitedly. "Let's talk."

The two looked at me; one with a worried expression, the other blank. Naru took my hand gently in his and slowly guided me to sit on the left side of him, which is the right side of Gene. They both looked at me as I looked down, not really used to all the attention.

'Okay... Should I tell them everything or summarize... What am I saying? These two are my best friends!'

Taking a deep breath I started. "Alright, well, I don't know how to tell you this... But tonight when we have dinner, William will be joining us as well... And according to my parents and Ayako, we are to be m...m-m..." I stuttered as tears reached my eyes and I tried not to choke on my words. Thankfully Gene finished it for me.

"Married." He said for me.

"Yes, married. Ha, and here I thought... My parents... Never mind. I'm just being stupid." I said. I felt so defeated, so weak.

'I have no control. I'm boxed in. The room is filling with water. And I'm losing air fast.' As I started thinking about all the possible things in my life happening, I started hyperventilating.

My breathing got ragged and I started to gasp out. I shut my eyes as the air seemed to get heavier.

Suddenly, something was wrapped around my body. It was warm and comforting. I was still breathing briskly and my eyes refused to open.

"Mai, take a breath and calm down." I heard a firm and calm voice whisper into my ear.

Slowly, I took a quivering hand and placed on the back of the person holding me. Looking up to my human pacifier, I was a little shocked to see Naru hugging me with sadness in his eyes.

"Naru... It's okay." I laid my head on his chest. "I'll be just fine..."

 _'I hope.'_ I thought, trying to hang on to anything and everything I enjoy, as if I would lose them the next day.

After I had calmed down Naru had let me go and Gene stood up.

"Well! How about we go see the fish now?" He said pulling Naru and I up.

I smiled. "Sure, why not?"

We walked along the water of the pond and feed a couple of the fish we could see. The rest were probably deeper in the pond.

Ayako came out to tell us dinner was going to be soon and that the guests have already arrived. The three of us panicked momentarily, and Gene and I fast walked while Naru walked at his normal pace.

When we made it into the kitchen, my mother and Luella looked to us from where they were sitting, with an angry look.

I laughed nervously. "Present." I said avoiding eye contact with William. I didn't need to look at him to know he was smirking smugly.

 _'That guy really chaps my kakis.'_ I thought as Gene, Naru and I took a seat.

The table was a long rectangle made out of cherry wood and was polished flawlessly. There were two chairs at each heads of the table and four chairs on each side.

I sat to the right of my mother who was at one of the heads while my father took the other. Naru sat next to me and Gene sat next to him. Luella was to the left of my father and sat next to Gene. That was the whole right side of the table.

To the right of my father sat his best and most trusted friend, Martin. To the right of Martin was Mr. James. Next to him was his wife and next to her and in front of me, was William and his stupid cocky face.

 _'What does he have, right now, to be cocky about!?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself that.

The first part of dinner was soup or salad. I had ordered some soup and with a napkin in my lap, along with one hand, I was sitting upright perfectly sipping on the murky liquid in my bowl. I had been secretly eavesdropping on the immensely boring conversation about the stock market being discussed by the adults.

Personally, I have never really cared for the stock market, or money for that matter. It's not like I am ungrateful or anything, I am. However hearing about it every single day of your, life gets a little...repetitive.

Suddenly my soup did not seem as appetizing, so I stopped eating. Reclining and letting my back rest a bit in my chair, I felt like I was being watched. Looking up my eyes immediately locked with a set of determined electric green eyes.

 _'William.'_ He was staring at me like I was some type of trophy, and he was determined to win.

I stared back at him with a concerted look.

 _'What's with that look?'_ I questioned.

Suddenly his eyes shifted over to the right of me and he started glaring. I turned a bit and moved my eyes as well, to see what he was looking at.

Naru was glaring fiercely at William.

 _'What's Naru so angry at him about?'_

Studying Naru's features a little closer, I noticed his jaw was clenched and his hands were balled up tighter then a monkey's fist.

I moved my hand under the table and grasped his own. I could feel him jump a bit but relax seconds later. He moved his hand away which made me sad for a second until he placed it over mine again and held it tighter.

I smiled on the inside and tried not to let it show on the outside.

"So, what about you William?" I heard my mother ask him.

William looked up unalarmed. "Sorry, Mrs. Taniyama. But could you be so kind as to repeat the question. It seems my thoughts were... Elsewhere." He said flashing my mother a signature smile. I rolled my eyes at his politeness.

"My, dear! Please call me Modoka! Saying Mrs. Taniyama makes me feel old. I asked where you are heading with your studies." My mother asked as the servants came out and started to clear plates.

William straightened up and puffed out his chest.

"Well, I am going to be ASB president, have straight A's and I would like to own my own business. So, I am very excited about the future." He was looking at my mother. "I have some... Personal matters coming up as well." William said eyes narrowed on me. I shivered under his stair and squeezed Naru's hand.

My mother smiled with glee. "Oh how wonderful!" She clapped her hands together once. "Well! How about we-"

Mother continued talking about god knows what while the main course was served. I picked at my food little by little.

As quick as it came, my appetite left me. I had only eaten a little steak and barely even touched my potatoes. I sighed and set my fork down. Wiping my mouth I looked to my mother.

"Mother," She looked towards me. "Could I be excused for a moment?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "Of course! Just be back before dessert!" She smiled at me.

I stood up and made my way away from the dining room and towards the bathroom. I had finished freshening up and was making my way back to the dinner table when I noticed a figure with their back against the wall. At first I thought it was Naru and started to make my way closer to them, when I saw silver hair.

I immediately turned back to the right so I could avoid him but his hand grabbed my wrist.

I turned towards him as he pulled me to his chest. "Don't fight it Mai. Soon enough we will be together." He whispered in my ear as I was pushing away from him and trying to take my wrist back.

I shivered as his breath tickled my neck. Not in a good way. "William, let me go!" I pleaded trying to push away from him harder.

"Oh Mai," He says to me. Something is set in his eyes. The same thing I saw at the table. Determination.

 _'What's with that look?!'_ I asked myself.

His hand gripped mine tighter and I knew it would leave a mark.

His face was leaning closer to me. And I couldn't get away.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Hey! Glad you all were still hanging around! Get it? Ya know, because of the cliff hanger...Haha! Haaaahhhh... *clears throat* Anyway! Here's the next chapter as promised! I will hopefully have the newest story's first chapter up tomorrow! Stay patient!

~SQ

* * *

Mai's POV:

"HEY!" A voice boomed across the hall way.

 _'Oh thank god!'_ I thought as Williams face was torn from mine.

He was shoved away from me and someone held me behind them.

"What the hell are you doing?" I looked up to see a, rather pissed, Naru.

I hung onto his arm from behind him as he glared down William with utter despise. He then turned to me and worry took over his features.

"You," he said. "Are you okay?" He put his hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. "He didn't hurt you?" He questioned.

"Naru?"

"Touch you?" He kept going.

"Naru?!" I said a little more forcefully.

"I swear to God if he ki-" I pressed my hand over his mouth and he glared at me. My eyes softened.

"Naru... I'm okay. He didn't hurt me." I said truthfully not breaking our eye contact.

Naru nodded and turned back to William. He was on the floor sitting upright with a grin plastered on his face. Naru walked up to him, grabbed his collar and shoved him up the wall until he was higher than Naru.

"Listen here you pompous jackass." Naru growled out with venom. "If you so much as touch her- or even go near her, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" William spat out to him. "I have already touched her, and if you haven't been here... I probably would have gotten away with it." He said cockily. I shivered from my spot behind Naru's body.

Naru's arm tightened. "Get away with what?!" He said, daring William to continue with his sentence.

William's grin got deeper and wider.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said.

I could almost feel the disgust radiating off of Naru. I moved closer to him, afraid of what he might do.

His right arm came back in a punching position and his fist was clenched, unbelievable hard.

"You son of a bitch!" He exclaimed. I gasped as his hand moved and I quickly latched onto his right arm.

"Naru, no!" I screamed out. "That won't make it better!" I finished as I felt Naru's arm tighten.

"Mai, let go." Naru growled out, his eyes were covered by his bangs.

I cowered a little at the harshness in his voice but paid no mind to my emotions.

"Naru," I started my voice small and meager. "This won't help. If you hurt him the marks you give him won't go away quickly." I said.

I jumped as Naru turned towards me quickly.

"And yours will?" Naru cried out. "He hurt you, Mai. Look at your wrists." I looked down a little ways towards my arms that still lightly encircled Naru's. Running my eyes over and down my arms, to my wrists, I noticed purple and blue bruises in the shape of fingers going around her entire wrist.

My eyes widened but then shrunk down to the original size. I looked back at Naru.

"Naru, those will heal. But if you hurt him," I turned to look at William. "And my parent, his parents or your parents were to see the marks on him, who knows what they would do." I said tightening my grip on his arm. I thought about the time my parents considered the twins being a bad influence on me. I was on twenty-four hour surveillance. And the twins, forbidden to see me for weeks. "Please... Just stop. I'm okay." I pleaded.

Slowly, very slowly, Naru let go of his shirt, I reluctantly let go of his arm and William tumbled to the ground. He quickly stood up and brushed his clothes off in an attempt to hide his shame.

"Well said, my dear." William said with a sincere smile.

Naru gritted his teeth and punched him in his stomach. I gasped as William started to cough and fell away from the wall.

"There." Naru said with a satisfied smile. "No one can see that, unless you remove your shirt." He walked over William and just before his back foot left the ground he swung it into William's stomach. He gasped out and coughed again.

Naru continued down the hallway and I started after him.

We were almost back to the kitchen, when I finally spoke.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

Naru didn't stop walking.

"What was what?" He asked as if generally confused.

I growled under my breath. "You know what?!" I stopped in my tracks. "You just freaking punched him then proceeded to kick him!" I stomped my foot and crossed my arms like a child.

Naru kept walking. I started to get agitated.

"Hey!" I quicken my pace as he walked further away from me. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" I said getting closer to him. "Naru! I'm-"

 _SLAM!_

His hands were on both side of my body and I was backed against the wall.

"Do you want to know why? Hum?" He questioned getting closer to me.

I cowered but shakily nodded my head.

He chuckled darkly. "Because, because I can't sit by and let him do that." He growled.

My eyes narrowed. "The worst he was going to do was kiss me. Why should one little kiss, matter?" I scoffed out. I watched as Naru tilted his head back and laughed.

 _'Okay... He's scaring me.'_ I thought.

His laughter died and he turned his head towards me, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Mai, have you ever fallen in love?" He questioned.

I was taken aback. _'What...?'_

"What?" I decided to voice my thoughts.

Naru got closer.

"Mai, I can't believe you're this dumb." He said laughing a real laugh.

My cheeks went red with anger and the fact that Naru just looked, so good, when he smiled. I pouted.

Naru stopped laughing and smiled at me.

 _'Pleases stop smiling at me!'_ I thought clenching my eyes shut.

"Mai." A whisper in my ear and pressure on my shoulder caused me to jump and look up.

Naru had his forehead resting on my shoulder with his eyes closed. I couldn't help the warm smile that broke out on my face. I thought about his question that he asked me. And whether or not I should answer it.

"I have." I said a quiet whisper. "Falling in love, I mean. If it's any consolation the person, I'm in love with; I have been in love with my whole life." I said my thoughts starting to drift over to the first time I met Naru, to all the memories we shared.

I felt him lift his head off of me and he stared into my eyes. The strange emotion I had never seen in anyone was swirling around his eyes like a tsunami.

He leaned closer to me.

That's when I realized what was happening.

The warm pressure on my lips. Butterflies in my stomach and tingling in my toes.

And that was when.

I had my first kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: So I got a really good comment! I understand it's such a long time for the story to really get moving, but I can't just throw the characters from place to another... So it will be a slow process but in about two more chapters I will probably have the staring of her singing. Also in response to the comment, there has been mentioning about her singing throughout.

For all you others, glad everyone is really happy with Mai and Naru kissing. Not that you had to wait long, but personally I hate it when in different stories they take so long to just kiss! Uhh! Anyway! Huhh... Enjoy the chapter... I'm gunna go die...

~SQ

* * *

 **Gene POV:**

"So as I was saying! The photographer gave her his card and offered her a modeling career-" Modoka began gushing about her daughter.

Mai sat in her chair completely red-faced and unnerved from her encounter.

 _'Oh gosh. Noll and I... What's going to happen...'_ She thought, starring at Naru through the corner of her eyes.

He was quietly, taking small bites of the chocolate and raspberry roll cake, which was served only moments ago.

His eyes met Mais and she quickly looked away, looking back down to her piece of cake.

He smirked, placed down his fork and grabbed his tea sitting next to his plate. After taking a sip he set it back down and reclined in his seat a bit.

Mai sighed as the adults finished talking.

"Well, I do think it's time we start heading back." Mr. James said standing up and offering a hand to his wife. She reached up and kindly accepted his help. William stood up with them.

Shortly after, Modoka, Lin and my parents all stood as they walked them out, laughing and talking as they went.

Noll, Mai and I were the only ones left at the table.

"So?" I asked the two. "Why was the bathroom such a long time?" I questioned raising an eyebrow and smirking.

My brother went stiff and Mai's face changed from pale to strawberry red.

"Oh? What's this?" I said messing with them. "Something did happen? I was just messing with you at first." I got a little closer to the pair.

"We... ed..." Mai had mumbled out.

"What?" I said, a huge grin taking form.

 _'It must be good if Mai is blushing and mumbling.'_ I thought waiting for a reply.

"We kissed." Noll said knowing Mai would not answer. Her face was hid in her hands.

My jaw dropped. Then I grinned.

Running next to Noll I patted his shoulder.

"FINALLY!" I cheered out. Mai and Noll looked at me. One with a straight face, the other a horrified expression.(I'm sure you can figure out who has what expression.)

"I thought you two would act all stubborn forever!" I screamed out to excited that Yasuhara and I didn't need to keep locking the two in the closets at school.

"Yeah well now that that's out of the way, you two need to get to the door before your parents come back in here." Mai said getting up and pushing her chair in.

Noll and I followed suit and we all made our way to the door before my brother grabbed Mai's wrist. He cupped her cheek and gave her a quick kiss before we went to the door.

"Okay you guys... That's enough." I said pulling Noll away from Mai. They were both holding hands when I started to pull him away the got further apart until they finally let go.

Mother and Father were waiting for us right next to the door and our chauffeur was by the car door.

"Come one you two! The car is warm enough and it's getting late!" Mother said excitedly.

 _'What's she so happy about?'_ I questioned my arm still wrapped around my brother's shoulders. He and I stepped outside into the chilly air and our parents said goodbye to Mai and her parents.

"Bye you guys!" Mai called out to everyone.

My mother and I turned and waved back. The other two turned and watched her. One smiled the other smirked.

The ride back to our house was long and the only two people keeping conversation was my Mother and I. Noll just stared out the window and Father just watched us talking.

When we were finally home Noll went straight into his room without even uttering a 'goodnight'. Honestly the nerve of that brother of mine...

 **Naru's POV:**

As I slammed my door, I sat down on my bed. Opening my hand I looked down at the light pink colored paper, innocently folded in my hand. Mai had shoved it in my hand as we were ripped apart.

Unfolding the little piece of paper, I couldn't help but smile at the writing.

 _'Naru, meet me at The Blackbirds Nest at 10._  
 _-Mai'_

I quickly turned to the clock looking back at me through mechanical eyes.

 _'9:34'_

I went to my closet, pulling out my black trench coat. It was already rather late. So, I had assumed that everyone was asleep.

I stepped out into the hall way. The maroon carpets were illuminated by the moon through the huge windows at the end of each side.

Shifting my weight and walking down the stairs, I didn't notice Gene's head pocking out of his door.

I reached the front door and turned around to make sure I wasn't followed. Not seeing anyone I proceeded to open the door quietly and stepped out into the bitter cold. The cold dry air pushed against my face and chilled my body.

Ignoring the stares of strangers on the street, I moved me feet quickly down the sidewalk and passed many buildings. I could understand why some people were staring. To see a young kid out on the streets dressed in all black clothing and then a trench coat, must be a bit unsettling.

I looked around to see where I was at and noticed a huge sign that said 'Blackbirds Nest' in pink lights.

Outside the bar there was a well-kept entry way and a velvet rope going to the end of the building. On the side closest to the wall, a huge line of people stretch a little ways past the end of the building and was filled with people of every kind. Young men, women and occasionally an adult, dressed in revealing outfits or rather expensive outfits, all for one night.

 _'I never will understand why people are just so dumb.'_ I thought walking on the other side of the velvet rope and to the very front where the bouncer was standing, arms crossed.

He is a tall man with pasty white skin and a bald head. He looked angry, with his eyebrows knitted together and a frown upon his face. His tight black shirt showing of his muscles and black jeans didn't make him look any friendlier.

I walked up to him and he uncrossed his arms and unhooked the smaller velvet rope with a hook and let me in. People in the front of the line began to complain as I quickly stepped through and the bouncer hooked the chain together and began telling people to step back.

I walked through the dimly lit hallway covered in carpet as the sound of music got louder and the walls seemed to rattle.

Soon the hallway opened up to a huge dark room with flashing lights, loud music and sweating bodies. Some even had drinks in their hands, curtesy of the bar located at the opposite side of the hallway opening. A stage sat quietly at the front of the room, curtain down and a few lights on.

I sighed for the hundredth time that day as the pounding music already started to give me a headache. I moved over to one of the many tables located around the perimeter of the dance floor. The one I was at had two chairs and a small table between them. Each table elegantly decorated with maroon colored napkins, shiny silverware, crystal glasses and a candle in the middle.

I push me sleeve back in order to see the time on my Rolex watch.

 _'9:54. Well, I'm on time.'_ I thought sighing and moving my sleeve back into place.

Resting my head in one of my palms I shut my eyes trying to relieve my head ache. My thoughts and I were cut close when a waitress approached my table.

"Hello sir. Welcome to the Blackbirds Nest, what can I start you off with to drink?" She had set down a dark red and manila colored menu in front of me and had quickly pulled out a small notebook with a pen attached to the top.

Clicking it a couple times, she looked at me expectedly and her hand was in a position ready to write.

I glared at her. Her dress was skin tight, bright hot pink, short, and squeezed her chest a little too tight. She had blond and brown ombré hair down to her shoulder blades and dark green eyes. Her overly sugary sweet smile showed the little dimples she had.

All in all, she was rather pretty. However, her outfit did nothing but make her look unappealing.

 _'Mai is much more strikingly beautiful.'_ I thought unexpectedly.

I focused on the female; I wanted to leave, in front of me again and sighed.

"Just a cold water." My voice was clear and icy against the free flowing music.

She nodded and wrote down my order. She was about to walk away when I held up the menu.

"I will not be needing this." I said not looking at her and instead at the stage that had a curtain rising.

She walked away while I watched a woman with bright red hair, a black dress and gold high heels approach the microphone at the upper middle of the stage. My eyes widened a bit.

"Ayako."

* * *

Enjoy the update! Sorry I took so long! Sorry, sorry, and sorry! I hope to update, again, soon! Let me know what you think!

~SQ


End file.
